The Presidents Daughter
by The Whitlock Ladies
Summary: Bella, falls for one of her secret service agents can she get him to fall for her.


**A/N I want to start by saying this is a collaboration between KareBear1965, abbymickey24, fallgoddess, Kim Rathbone, LunarEclispe1 and mama4dukes. We will update each Monday before midnight. We will be alternating POV's all even numbers will be Jaspers POV's . We also will each take turns writing chapters so you might see and feel the difference between the chapters. Many of you know and love each of our stories so please give The Whitlock Ladies a chance to shine.**

Chapter 1

I've never hated my life more than I do right now. I was born the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad had always had this dream that one day he would be the president of the United States, and this is why I hate my life.

Today, my dad is being sworn in as president. I know the only real change in my life will be that I now live in Washington DC instead of Washington state, oh yeah I also get a couple of secret service guys to protect me.

I mean. Why do I need protection? I've always gone to private girl schools. How much danger can one fourteen-year-old get into? This day was going to be long and one that can't be over quick enough for me.

Everything is set for me to start my new school next week, for dad wants me to get settled in the White House first, as well as get acquainted with my bodyguards. I don't care that they are called secret service agents to me, they are just bodyguards.

Who wants a couple of old guys watching their every move?

"Bella, baby you want to come down here, I want you to meet your SSA men who will be in charge of you whenever you are out of the house," Dad said sounding more serious than I've ever heard him.

I walked down the stairs and there standing close to dad where two men all dressed in black. The look in their eyes told you don't mess with them. There were a few others in the room also. Two of which looked to be in their early to mid twenties.

I didn't pay much attention to any of them knowing that I would have to accept whomever my dad assigned me. Can I just die now?

"Dad, why can't I live with the Blacks, and go stay in Washington State?" I say knowing full well dad would never go for that one.

"Sweetheart, you know that just won't work. Now suck it up and deal with it. You are now Isabella Swan daughter of the President of the United States," he says with pride.

I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. Dad has never been one to show emotions. This was the reason he has been so successful in politics.

"Bella, I would like you to meet Agent Whitlock and Agent McCarty. Gentlemen this is Isabella my daughter," dad said.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I promise to keep you safe. I'm Agent McCarty," The big young guy states.

"It's Bella, I hate it when people call me Isabella it makes me feel like I'm in trouble," I tell him.

"Looks like we have a feisty one, Emmett. I look forward to this challenge," the other young man said.

I looked up at him cause of what the sound of his voice did to me. It has to be the sexiest sound I've ever heard. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with amusement; I was still assessing him when he said, "Miss Bella, Jasper Whitlock at your service."

I could not take my eyes off of him. He was down right the sexiest man, I've ever laid my eyes on. Oh, this isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.

When the day was finally over, I was sad. I didn't want to be away from him. His voice, his eyes they all drew me to him. Just having him close to me makes me warm and tingly all over. I fell back on my bed happy for the first time since I found out dad was even running.

I thought I was going to hate it here. Leaving my friends whom I've had, since I started school. The only good thing now was that I won't have to live in a dorm during the week, but part of me was going to miss that.

I mean what teenager doesn't enjoy talking about guys and the things we would love to try one day. I know I started thinking about kissing a guy at twelve. Liz and I even kissed each other to see if it even felt as good as the older girls have said.

I found myself dreaming of kissing him. I woke when I heard myself moaning. I ached with want in between my legs. This was a new feeling for me, then again, it's the first time the guy I dreamed about kissing had a face.

How was I going to be able to act normal around a man whom I dreamed about? Would he ever see me as more than, just a teenager, who he has to keep safe? It took me forever to fall back to sleep.

The next week went by faster than I wanted. I was now off to my new school. I will say these uniforms were nicer than the last ones I wore. Would I be able to make friends for who I am and not because of whom my dad is? I have so many questions and have no clue to whom or even how to ask them.

I have to say riding in the car with my bodyguards is fun. In just a week, I found out that Mr. Whitlock is from Texas, while Mr. McCarty is from Tennessee. They meet in college and became best friends; both of them applied and got accepted to the CIA, where shortly before they graduated, they went through some more training, so they could be secret service agents. They were both twenty-four.

Once we got to school what started off as a pretty good morning turned to hell. Everyone kept asking me what was it like to live in the White House and have bodyguards. Lunch was where it all turned around. I met Rosalie Hale, daughter of Senator Hale from New York. She was two years older, and could put my attitude to shame.

It didn't take her long to put people in their placing. I instantly liked her and hoped we would be come best friends.


End file.
